


Deal With The Devil

by MrMundy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, and a new character, good ending trust me, that's a new ship, what should i tag this as uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: Medic tries to convince the devil to let him go.The exact opposite happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but medic/bara satan is just too good not to write something for
> 
> I wasn't sure??? what to tag this but  
> it ends well i promise

Hell was always… Warm.

Heat-wise and appearance-wise, of course. The buildings themselves were always heated, with light from the molten ground shining into windows, casting an orange-red glow over eveything. The first time Medic had landed himself in Hell was from a stupid mistake that he’d rather forget, thank you very much. 

Of course, his thoughts upon entering Hell the first time had been “Am I dead?” and “Oh, he’s _ hot _ ”. 

Figuratively, of course. 

Medic didn’t know if the King of Hell was warm to the touch but he really wanted to find out, even now, years after his first couple visits. This time he’d died so… Predictably.

Medic wanted to die due to something much bigger, much more dramatic! Death due to a simple mistake in experimentation was just so normal for a man of his profession… But at least it landed him here. Now, he didn’t want to stay in Hell - he’d much rather go to Heaven, of course, with the people he knew.  He had a plan for that. A very good plan. A plan that definitely did not involve getting on his knees and--

“Mr. Ludwig. Are you listening to me?”

Oh, right, Satan. That was him, right? Whatever--  he was there. Trying to get Medic to sign that contract. Medic clapped his hands together, gloves making a loud slapping noise. The demon behind the desk winced.

“ _Ja_! I am - your voice is quite mesmerizing, might I say? I could listen to it for a long time. Keep talking.” Stalling, stalling...

“You’re going to hear my voice for eternity, Mr. Ludwig, because you’re staying in Hell and you’re going to have to listen to me telling you what to do. Now get over here and sign these papers so I can officially take your soul.”

Medic could feel the temperature in the room rising. And it wasn’t just the devil’s temper acting up.

“Oh, but don’t you remember?” Medic raised a hand slowly, a finger raised. “I still have… Oh, seven? Souls that you don’t own yet.” 

Right. That little detail. 

“Yes, well, I’m sure we can negotiate something… I’ve another good pen around here somewhere…” There was shuffling behind the desk, and Medic looked the demon over as he searched.

With a soft chuckle, Medic crept closer to the desk.

“Oh, but… I’ve got one pen from Hell. Something else would be much more tempting.”

“You’re being difficult. What about this… Book.” A tome was thunked onto the desk. Medic rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got many books on Earth. Something more interesting.”

There was a heavy sigh from across the desk and Medic grinned, near enough that he was touching the wood of the desk. It felt heated from the inside.

“Ugh. What if I gave you an extra few years on Earth?” A heavy, red hand fell to the desk. Medic glanced from the sharp, filed claws, to the face of the demon. 

“I could use them, but you gave me fifty. I want something more exciting!” The doctor leaned onto the desk, his gloved hand creeping across the top of it. He brushed the demon’s claws with one finger, then looked up to meet his eyes, smile crooked.

“Something… More in the moment.”

Another heavy sigh, and the demon turned in his chair slowly, forehead cradled in his massive palm.

“You know it’s easy to tell what you’re playing at, right?” The demon shook his head. “You’ve done a lot of bad in your life, Mr. Ludwig. More than most normal people. And yet… You’re trying to seduce a demon?”

“...Is it working?” Medic’s smile was hopeful.

“Look, I can’t say I’ve got an interest in humans, much less you.” The demon stood, towering over Medic. “But if this is going to get me a soul, you can bet your ass I’m going to do this.”

“Oh, I’ll bet more than my ass - my mouth, too.”

“Do you know how terrible this is? How downright-- abhorrent it is, to try to bed a demon?”

“If I’m already such a bad person, what’s another strike on me?”

“...You have a point. Alright, Ludwig. Up.” The demon gestured to the desk, and Medic obliged his request, hopping up onto the desk to sit, legs dangling off the edge, gloves being taken off. The demon sighed, approaching him slowly. Large hands rested on either side of the doctor, who reached forward to grasp the monster’s lapels.

Tugging gently, he tilted his head to the side with the slightest of grins, legs spreading apart slowly to invite the demon closer. It worked - he shifted close, a monstrous hand slipping up Medic’s side. Large fingers had trouble working the buttons and straps on the doctor’s clothing and he resorted to the claws on his fingers, ripping fabric away from the doctor.

Medic hissed, feeling the claws brush his side - but it didn’t push him away. The pain and the thought of blood trickling down his side made him more excited, mouth watering at the idea.

“Well, that’s.. Efficient,” Medic said, pushing the fabric away from his torso, slipping out of the sleeves of his now-ruined coat. A claw hooked under his belt and pulled, easily snapping the leather with its honed edge. Medic nearly swooned. Nearly. Thankfully, he kept himself in check, managing to grasp the lapels of the demon’s coat once more to steady himself. In a matter of moments after that, he began undoing the front of the coat, pushing the fabric away and reaching for the tie.

“Now, now, I can’t be the only one getting-- Oh?” Medic stopped halfway through his words as claws traced along his leg, ripping the fabric of his pants away, along with the underwear he was wearing beneath it. His boots he kicked off, dropping them onto the floor with a loud clap.

When Medic leaned back, the demon in front of him simply snapped his fingers - apparently magic was something that could be used - and his clothes disappeared in a display of fire and sparks. The doctor’s eyes went wide as he watched the last bit of smoke curl up past the demon’s nose.

“Impressive!” He looked down. “ _Also_ very impressive.”

If a demon with cherry-red skin could turn any redder, Medic would have caused it with that statement. And the look he gave - a slightly far away, wanting look as he wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking a few times.

“More impressive if we’d get started already.” Medic shifted, stroking his cock with one hand and leaning back on the other. Moments later he was pulled toward the edge of the desk and there was a demon on his knees, tongue working his hole without warning. Medic made a strangled noise that turned into a whimpering moan as he tilted his head back, soaking in the attention.

The monster’s tongue was hot and thick and he was drooling enough that Medic was thoroughly wet between his legs, slickness coating his thighs. Medic was sure he’d never had something so rough, or so thorough as he felt the tongue dip inside of him. His hips rocked on their own, resulting in clawed hands against his hipbones, digging in rough enough to draw blood.

After not being with anyone for so long, Medic was sure he was going to come from the slightest touch or movement against him, but the magic in the room must have helped with that because he felt so much more stamina than he was used to. Still, his noises were nothing less than obscene, chest heaving as he tried to stare at the ceiling, his vision not wanting to focus. That tongue, wet and hot and heavy, pushed deeper and deeper inside of him, slicking him in a way he’d never felt before. 

A shame that human men didn’t have tongues like this - of course, a few experiments…

Medic didn’t have the brain power to think about that at the current moment, however, reduced to whines and whimpers as he was fucked by a tongue longer than any cock he’d taken before. He fell back against the desk, panting and clawing at the wood beneath him. 

With no warning at all, the tongue inside him slipped out and he was left feeling empty and slick and wanting, eyes closed. He was moved slowly, positioned so he was bent over the desk, arms stretched in front of him. A giant hand slid along his spine, eventually holding him by the shoulder as he was breached by a cock so large he’d never even imagined it could exist.

Medic heaved his breaths, no sound able to escape his throat as he was filled, clawing at the desk. He felt fuller than he’d ever felt before and slick to the point of being drenched. Then everything stilled, Medic trying his best not to twitch or move while the demon behind him allowed him to adjust to the feeling. Not for long, though - soon enough there was movement, the sound of slickness as the cock inside him was pulled back. Then, stillness once again.

Only a moment later and the feeling of movement came back, a hand pushing against his back to press him against the heated desk beneath him. Hips snapped against his own, pushing him harder and harder against the desk while gasps came from his throat. 

It was painful but Medic loved it - he was gasping and sobbing as he was pressed hard enough for his skin to bruise. Tears rolled down his cheeks, a result of the unexpected pain that was followed up by intense pleasure; Medic felt his walls being stretched, felt every movement inside of him. He was sweating and gasping, skin slick from the heat of the room, the demon behind him, and the exertion of being fucked.

“Haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” Was growled against his ear, making Medic whimper and whine. 

“Please,” he said, “ _Bitte, fick_ \-- Fuck me, fuck me--”

“Desperate little human, aren’t you?” That voice made Medic’s chest rumble. He could feel the vibrations of it inside him. The hand on his shoulder shoved once more, causing him to grind against the wood of the desk. He felt pressure on his cock and more tears welled up in his eyes.

“ _Ja, ja,_ quite-- _Bitte_ , please, fuck me!” Pressed as he was against the desk, Medic’s voice was muffled slightly. He wanted to bite down on something but there was nothing for him to do so on. Instead he chewed his lip until he tasted blood, continued to do so as he gasped and groaned. Blood pooled from his lip and smeared on the desk, sure to stain if it weren’t for the magic in the area. 

Claws against his skin caused scratches that would likely scar, digging in deep enough to draw blood and shove him roughly against the surface of the desk. Medic cried out, moving his hips in an attempt to get friction as he was fucked. He was so stretched and so full, the movements of the demon’s cock inside of him easy and yet so, so deep and so amazing.

He was ruined for anyone else; he’d probably sell the rest of his souls to be fucked like this forever. 

What a tempting thought that was.

Medic felt himself tensing up, the sign that he was going to come. Desperate and needy, he sobbed and bucked his hips, working himself against what friction he could get as the cock inside him moved. 

“Oh, oh, _bitte_ , harder!” He yelled, and was obliged, resulting in what could only be described as a shriek from his throat. He was going to be bloody and bruised by the end of this but he didn’t care, not when he was in that state of bliss just before his orgasm. He lost all sensation for several moments, his voice cracking as he cried out in such pleasure he’d never experienced before.

Yet…

The demon didn’t stop. Medic fell limp, whimpering and groaning as he was practically used. Teeth sank into his shoulder and he twitched, his hands weakly grabbing at the edge of the desk. 

“Please, please, please,” He sobbed more, gasping. “Please!” 

“Please what?” There was that rumble again. Medic couldn’t answer. He just continued whimpering his pleas to the demon, weak and spent.  That didn’t seem to satisfy his cherry-skinned partner - Claws released him and he was turned around, set so he was facing him. The demon’s cock twitched inside of him.

“I said.” He leaned over Medic, teeth bared. “Please. What.”

“...More,” Medic whimpered. “More, more, please…”

“Do you want me to use you?”

Medic whined, nodding.

“Would you sell those souls of yours for this? You want me to use you from now on?”

“Yes, yes, I would, please…”

The demon laughed, pleased that he’d gotten what he wanted - he was sure that he’d get that signature now. He snapped his hips hard against Medic again, almost desperate now for his own release. Medic groaned, trying to wrap his legs around his waist, hips moving once again.

 

 

By the time his new lover was satisfied he’d been fucked longer and harder than he’d thought possible. He was oversensitive and twitching, filled at least three times - he hadn’t counted, he’d been far too out of it - and he’d come at least four times, himself. It was inhuman to do so, especially with his age…

But that demon had some tricks up his sleeve, it seemed. 

And a plan of a different sort. Medic was going to be of use to him.

 

 

Being the assistant to the devil wasn’t too bad of a job, Medic supposed. He was well-fed and well-fucked on the regular and got to do whatever he pleased for the most part. He still had a part of his soul - his original, not one he stole from his teammates - that let him keep some of his humanity. What little he had in the first place. 

His teammates were guaranteed to go to Heaven when they died, and he was glad about that. They could have Heaven. He had a boss down in Hell that knew exactly what he liked, and a new set of horns to flaunt.

  
  



End file.
